


If it’s all in my head tell me now

by Wesperfan06



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, heronstairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesperfan06/pseuds/Wesperfan06
Summary: Jem had run away from training. Why?
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of the infernal devices:) I wrote this ages ago so it’s not the best. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare:)

"James you bastard" will shouts down the empty corridor of the London institute. They were training but Jem dashed off. "James Carstairs where are you?" The echos of wills shouts bounce off the walls. Will creeps up to the door of James room and carefully and quietly opens the door.  
"Haha got-" will stops. Jem was sat on the bed head in hands looking devastated.   
"Jem are you ok?" Will asks with a worried expression.  
"Go away" Jem mutters.   
Will sit down next to the silver haired boy, "is this because I called you a bastard because I didn't mean it" will rambles worried.   
"It's not that, just go away" Jem doesn't move he just sits with his head in his hands.   
"No" will yells "Jem what is it? Are you feeling unwell? Do you want some of your drug?"  
"No will, please leave me alone" Jem hits the bed angrily.   
"James please" will whines. Jem was kind and rarely got mad so he must be very upset but what he was upset about was beyond will.  
"Will leave before I do something incredibly stupid" his eyes met jems, he looked troubled and scared?   
"What could you possibly do? Go on, hit me or punch me or whatever the stupid thing you want to do" Will spoke like it was almost a command.   
Jem stood up and Will prepared for Jem to hit him or punch him but instead Jem leant in and kissed him. His lips were soft and gentle, he pulled away. "Will I'm sorry, that was so stupid, I'm sorry" he turned his head away from Will ashamed.  
"James look at me" Jem turned his head back to Will and Will takes jems face in his hands and kisses him.   
Wills lips were hard and needy but the combination worked well. Jem pulled away   
"Will why did you kiss me back?" He looks at Will dazed.   
"Because I wanted to" Jem clearly hadn't been expecting Will to kiss him back.   
"I knew it wasn't long until you fell in love with my good looks and amazing personality" Will teases.  
"Thank you" Jem replies.   
"Your welcome, now back to training" will strides toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

Will woke up to a light tapping on his bedroom door, startled he muttered a curse word in Welsh and walked over to the door.  
"Good morning, I wanted to apologise" Jem says in a overly cheerful voice.  
"Apologise? Why?" Will looks around the empty corridor if the clave found out they would be in huge trouble.  
"I was out of order and i shouldn't of kissed you, please feel free to hit me, i deserve it" jem has not looked up from his hands the whole time which will found utterly amusing.  
"Well I rather enjoyed it and I'm not going to hit you now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep" and with that thought will slammed the door in jems face and slipped back into his now cold bed.Will enjoyed our kiss? No Jem must of imagined it. How stupid of him?  
The breakfast bell rang and Jem was awfully hungry but at the same time worry was eating away at him.   
Jem sat down at the long table and grabbed some toast and poured a cup of tea. He usually waited for the others to start eating but he practically rammed the toast down his throat and inhaled his cup of tea and fleed to the library.  
"Jem! What are you doing in here? Breakfast is ready" Charlotte yells.  
"I've already eaten and the same could go for you" he was not in the mood for this.  
"Already? I was just checking the codex about something" Charlotte pushed the book back onto the shelf and walked towards the doorway which Jem was still stood in.  
"Don't stay for to long" she says as she passes him. Jem opens up the first book he could find and starts to read.  
Will clambers out of bed desperate not to miss breakfast. He throws on a random suit and dashes down the hallway towards the dining room. As will nears the door he slows down and composes himself.  
"Morning" will says, he looks at jems empty seat confused.  
"Morning, you almost missed breakfast" jessamine mutters  
"I'm well aware of that" will rolls his eyes "where is Jem?" He sits in his chair and takes the last piece of toast.  
"In the library, he looked rather troubled when I spoke to him earlier" Charlotte says  
"I will go check on him" he puts down his toast and rushes toward the library.   
As will got to the doors he saw jem reading a book, jem doesn't like reading. So why is he say there reading?  
"James, are you ok?" I ask softly sitting down next to him on the couch. He moves away not taking his eyes away from his book.  
"Jem?" The worry in wills voice clear But jem still ignored him."I was thinking we could go feed the blood thirsty creatures at the park" Jem loved feeding the ducks but no response."Well, I'll be on the roof if you want me" will says heading towards the door.   
Nearly three hours later jem was still reading. Will had been to check on him multiple times. He intended to ignore him till he forgot about the kiss and then go about his life as if nothing happened.  
"I know you are there will" jem said loudly.   
Will appeared from his spot near the door.  
"So you can speak, what is wrong? Are you ill?" Will asks kindly  
"No" that's all he replied to will  
"Well we can still go feed the ducks if you want" will said as it was almost a question.  
"No, just leave me alone"  
"Is this a repeat of last night?"   
"No, it is not, that was a bloody mistake! Now go" Jem yelled. Will stood frozen looking dazed.  
"I told you that I liked it? Did you not like it" will look sad and offended  
"No, I mean yes but it's can't happen now I will say it one last time leave me alone" and with that will strolled out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had managed to ignore jem for three days. He could feel the strain on their bond but he just ignored it.  
If he was honest he had no clue what was going on, he thought jem returned his feelings but now he's unsure maybe it's for the best. But it still hurt to lose his best friend and parabati.   
"Will" Charlotte said politely.   
"what's going on with you and jem?" His head snapped up.  
Had she found out about the kiss.  
"Nothing" well that's almost the truth?   
"I know there is something, you've hardly spoken or even glanced each other's way" Charlotte was so motherly it was hard to look her in the eyes and lie but it had to be done.  
"Charlotte, there's absolutely nothing going on, we have both been busy that's all" I give a weak smile and look back down at my book.  
"Okay, don't stay up too late" I glance up to check she's gone and then the tears pour down my cheeks. 

Jem had managed to keep away from will but he still checked on him every now and then. He tiptoed to the library where he knew will was. He slipped past the door and poked his head in when he saw will sobbing. Quilt washed over him, this was his fault.

"William, I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"Jem, it's my fault I kissed you back" he didn't look up eyes still trained on his book. He slipped in and sat next to him on the sofa.   
"I wasn't mad at you, I thought you were" he said softly, he could hardly see wills face but he thought he saw it light up slightly.   
"Really?" Will rasped. He looked up at jem, he could see the happiness in his eyes.   
"Yeah"

all of a sudden will was straddling him and his lips on his. He tasted salty probably from the tears but it was wonderful and perfect.   
Jem kissed him back passionately. He pulled away "will not in here" will looked around  
"Your right, how about in my room?" His eyes resembled dinner plates.   
"Sure" he whispered. Will could hardly wait to take jem to his room.  
Jem liked him back, how brilliant. He had no clue why he was taking Jem to his room because he had no clue on what was next but that's what they did in books and so that's what he shall do.


End file.
